


Shakarian Skating Drabble

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: I've had this sitting on my computer for a while and decided to post it. It's a very short drabble of some Shakarian banter while ice skating (or at least attempting to)





	Shakarian Skating Drabble

“Garrus, I promise this is supposed to be fun. And romantic.” Shepard said in her most convincing tone.

“Shepard, these are knives attaches to shoes, that will then be attached to my feet while we try to balance on the edge of said knife on a slippery surface. I really don’t see where the ‘fun’ or ‘romance’ fits in here.” he complained as he gingerly held the skates by their laces.

“You haven’t even tried it yet. Besides, do you know how hard it was to find turian ice skates?” she asked sweetly. 

“That fact that your people even make ice skates for turians is proof that humans are still bitter over the First Contact War and are trying to find new creative ways to kill us. Or at the very least, humiliate us.” 

“Come on, you haven’t even given it a chance yet. What if you’re really good at it? You and me and Kaidan would have the beginnings of a Normandy hockey team! I know Vega would join!” 

“You’ll be lucky if I make it through this without falling on top of you and crushing you.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you were on top of me Vakarian. I think I can manage.” 

“Damn you Shepard.” he shook his head contemplating his revenge if he survived long enough to actually enact it. 

Shepard helped him lace up his skates and offered her arm to steady himself as he stood up. His legs wobbled and he leaned into her for support. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held on for dear life as he took his first steps out onto the ice. He began to try to walk on the ice unable to figure out quite how to glide like everyone else effortlessly making their way around the frozen pond.

“Have you noticed that I’m the only turian here?” he asked.

“I have” she replied as she turned gracefully to face him so she could hold his hands to pull him along. “You’re just the only turian lucky enough to have a human with the patience to teach you.” she spun back around so she could be by his side and show him how to push off with the edges of her skates.

“Right. So you can be perfectly graceful and coordinated on ice but try and get you to dance and you’re an absolute mess. How exactly does that work?” he asked skeptically.

“Totally different skill sets. You’re a good dancer but you can’t balance worth shit Vakarian.” she teased. “Just follow my movements. Push off like this.” he stared at her feet intently studying the smooth motions they made. Determined to not let her best him he all too confidently pushed off and promptly lost his balance. Shepard caught him but the momentum ended up toppling them both over into a pile. She laughed and gave him a quick kiss before helping him up. 

“Now I’m committed to learning how to do this just to wipe that smug little smile off your face Shepard.” he pushed off again, this time slower and steadier. To his surprise he began to glide forward slowly without falling over. He repeated the same motion with his other foot and found the same success. “See. I’m already getting better.” he said turning to Shepard. Unfortunately the turn of his head threw off his concentration which resulted in tumbling over. 

“Now who’s smug?” she teased. “That was pretty good though Garrus. Just keep doing that minus the falling part and I think you’ll have this down.”

He stood back up and concentrated on taking each stride one foot at a time. He hated to admit it but the feeling of effortlessly moving across the ice was an entirely unfamiliar but extremely pleasant sensation. Shepard watched as Garrus methodically made his way across the ice. She skated forward until she caught up with him and took his hand in hers. “See you’ve got the hang of it. Now we can skate together like this.” they held hands and skated together around the perimeter for a few minutes. She smiled at him but he kept his eyes firmly fixed on his feet willing himself to keep making the same motions over and over again without falling. Eventually a slight lapse in his concentration sent them both back down to the ground. 

“So the fun part is the actual skating, I’ll admit that; but is the romantic part falling on top of each other? Because we can do that without having to be out in the cold wearing all these layers and having these ridiculous things on our feet.” Garrus said as they made their way off the ice. 

“Alright, you’ve humored me enough Garrus. If you’re content in me besting you at something, I’ll take suggestions for a more…agreeable activity.”

“You’re lucky I like you as much as I do, Shepard.” he said as he removed his skates and reveled in walking on solid ground in normal shoes again. “And yeah, I have a more agreeable activity for us to do.” he threw his skates over one shoulder and Shepard over the other. “And I’m only content at you besting me at something because I’ve still got you beat in shooting and dancing so I still have a leg up. Besides, you wouldn’t want me to be too perfect now would you?” he put her back down on the ground and kissed her before she could answer. “That’s what I thought.”


End file.
